At the present, there are numerous toilets in the marked based on incineration of waste by means of electricity or gas.
Due to the high temperature in the combustion chamber, such toilets often have a large outer casing in order to insulate towards the surroundings. Furthermore, does the toilets often contain complicated mechanisms around the combustion chamber, both due to security reasons, and to provide good access for emptying and maintenance. These mechanisms demand space and are exposed to failure. This applies particularly to systems with sliding rails, which easily get stuck.